Fear
by The Cursed Kid
Summary: series of Lost. in Kanda's POV. R&R Pls.


I don't own DGM

The moment his body hit the cold ground, I drew out Mugen. I won't allow anyone hurt him.

**Fear**

He kissed me, in front of everyone. And before I knew, something white had rush toward him, hitting him. That moyashi. Fury. I won't allow him to get hurt. Revenge. I will protect him, and sliced the moyashi apart. The moment he fell backward, my heart clenched. Hurt.

I love him…

Lavi Bookman Junior.

We are lovers. Although we didn't open up our relationship, but everyone know it by their heart. Careless. We had forgotten about the new comers, that moyashi.

Lavi said that he always glared at him when we walk together. I don't believe him. Wrong. Lavi said that I shouldn't refuse his gift during my birthday. I said to him firmly that I will only accept the gift from him. Really. Because I only care for him.

During last mission, three of us came across a group of akumas. That moyashi and his legs were frozen by an akuma. The moment the akumas shot the virus towards them, I shield Lavi, using my body. That moyashi got shot but it's ok, since he can recover from the virus. Careless. I had missed Lavi's face when he cried out the moyashi's name.

Too careless.

That moyashi had hurt Lavi on Christmas. Fury. He had activated his Innocence. Anger. He tried to killed Lavi. Guilty. I can't protect him when that moyashi launched his blow on him. I will make him live in agony. Revenge.

That moyashi had regret for hurting Lavi. He had running everywhere, trying to ask for forgiveness. The image of Lavi, hurt and lifeless. No. I will not forgive him. Forever.

That moyashi had approached me after he was rejected by Lenalee. Brave.

"Kanda! Kanda!" "What?" I snarls at him. "Kanda, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. Kanda. Please believe me." "Is that all you want to said?" Mugen inches from his neck. "Hurt him one more time and I will make you die in agony." I heard the sound of his heart breaking. Revenge.

I turned and walk away, and saw my lover standing in front of me. Pale. My heart ached. Guilty. "Kanda…" He called my name, trying to talk good for that moyashi. My cold eyes had stopped him from saying anything. When he looked towards that moyashi, I can see that he's stunned for a few moments, before he walks down the hallway with me.

The member of Dark Order had turned their backs against that moyashi. He begins to looks like a doll. Lifeless. His hand was frozen. Heart breaking. His smiles were all fake. Masking up. Cry silently in the hall every night. Lonely. Grey eyes fill with tears and sorrow. Agony. Scar on his wrist. Hopeless. That's all his fault. I had my revenge.

So sweet, yet so cruel.

When the autumn ends, The Dark Order had give the moyashi a mission. Without communication robots, without finder. They are sending him away, just to avoid him to celebrate Christmas with us. I heard him talking to Lavi before he leaves, promised him that he will come back before Christmas. Lies.

He leaves silently. Alone. In the midnight. I knew that Lavi was there, trying to said be careful to him, but he's gone. When I went to Lavi's room, I saw him standing by the table, clutching a paper tightly. Crying silently. Tears dripping down his cheeks. My heart hurts.

It's almost Christmas, but that moyashi was still in his mission. Lavi tried to find out his location, but he hadn't brought a communication robot. He's worried. But one day, I saw him looking outside the window. He somehow looks down. "Lavi." I pull him into my embrace.

"Yuu…" he whispered my name. Soft. But I heard it, I knew it. He tried to said it.

… Forgive him, forgive Allen

And I heard it.

"JUST FORGIVE HIM! HIS CRYING WHEN HE CALLED ME! ASKING FOR FORGIVENESS! TOO AFRAID TO COME BACK TO THE WARMTH HE HAS LOST!" Lavi's voice. He's trying to persuade Lenalee to forgive that moyashi. No. he didn't worth to be forgiving.

"That's impossible." "Why?" "Because he hurt you." A simple answer, yet so cruel.

"HE LOVES YOU! YOU BASTARD!YOU HAD THINK ONLY ABOUT ME AND HAD TREATED HIM BADLY! FINE! I WILL JUST GO AND FIND HIM! BY MYSELF!" Lavi stormed off, and leaving me stunned.

That moyashi loves me…and I hurt him…why…my heart ached…

…guilty….

Lavi had told everyone about that moyashi's phone call, and everyone had decided to forgive him. Now, Lavi is waiting for that moyashi's call.

Beep…beep…

"Hello!Allen?"

"…Merry…"

"Allen?"

"Merry Christmas…"

The clock had struck at 12, it's Christmas.

"Allen!ALLEN!"

"Beep…beep…"

I heard Lavi shouted that moyashi's name before Lenalee slams his door open. "One finder had seen Allen in the town." Lavi rushed out his room as fast as possible, and down to the town. I followed them quietly.

…Let's took the moyashi home….

I was trailing them until they find moyashi individually. Lavi had turned into a dirty lane. I was going to followed him when I heard a scream. "NOOOOOOooooooo!" That moyashi had rushes out the lane. "Wait! Allen!" Lavi tried to grab him but he's too fast. That moment, something was throbbing in my mind. If he get away, we won't had any chance to find him again. Why do I mind?

Fear. I am afraid to lose that moyashi. Hurt. I had hurt his heart. So now, I will not let him go away. I stopped him near the station using my recognizable trademark-Mugen.

"Kanda." He stammered. "Where you think you are going? Moyashi?" I grab his arm and pull him towards the Dark Order. "But…" Allen's protest was stopped by a pair of warm lips. "No buts." Before Allen can react, he was embrace by someone. "Lavi…"

"Sorry Moyashi. But you are ours now." "Ours?" Allen was confused. "Yep! I and Yuu were interested with you for a long time. Since you love Yuu, I will make you become our boyfriend. Ok?"

"…Ok….Lavi…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Merry Christmas.


End file.
